


Brownies

by thegrandtortoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I hope it works, I want to write a James II that isn't completely machosistic, I'll do this later, I'm a slut for romance, I'm just trying something new, M/M, Not Love, Not much tho, SO, but I can't write it for the life of me, bye, if you read this and like this, im really bad with procrastination, oh yeah, please take the time to yell at me in the comments to actually write the damn thing, sorry - Freeform, there's some lgbt too, this story is about friendship, writing tags is hella boring, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandtortoise/pseuds/thegrandtortoise
Summary: This isn't about drugs, I promise.





	Brownies

            I tapped my foot, a little impatient. Charlotte had said that she’d meet me in the library at noon- it was now twenty past. A familiar figure suddenly appeared in the entrance of the library.

“Charlotte!” I stood with a warm smile (impatience forgotten), my arms stretched out to hug my girlfriend.

            “James!” she replied, returning my hug.

            I pressed my nose into her head, breathing in her cool, fresh scent that I had missed over the summer. She’s been vacationing in Europe for most of the summer, and had accordingly obtained a slight tan. She smelled like fresh laundry and mint, probably due to her habit of constantly chewing mint gum. “I missed you,” I murmured into her hair.

            Charlotte pulled away before I could kiss her, a tight smile and a crease between her brows.

            Oh no. I knew that look. “What’s wrong, Char?”

            “Erm…sit down James, will you?” Char suggested. Shrugging, I sat back down into my chair. I pulled out the one next to me, expecting her to take it. Instead, she took the one opposite mine.

            Odd.

            “So, um…” Char started. She seemed unable to continue. “Jeez, this is hard.”

            “Char? What is it? You’re scaring me a little,” I said, my own brows starting to furrow.

            “Well, I might as well just come out with it,” Char said, sighing. “James, I’ve…I’ve fallen out of love.”

            I froze. “You…you what?” This couldn’t be happening.

            “I’ve fallen out of love- with you,” Char repeated. Her eyes appeared to be welling up. “I don’t- I don’t think we should keep seeing each other.”

            I inhaled sharply. “What?”

            “James, you’re such a lovely person. I- dating you was amazing. Incredible, even,” Char said, blinking rapidly and chuckling a little. “But- but it isn’t fair to you. It isn’t fair to keep dating you when I know I don’t love you as much- as much as you love me.”

            “But…Char. _Two years_ , Charlotte,” I pleaded, tears beginning to prick at the back of my own eyes. “I- I still love you, Char. What about all our plans? We were going to go to university in Holland together. Live together with a cat named Xavier. We were- we were gonna- I still love you, Charlotte!”

            But Charlotte was just shaking her head as tears dripped down her cheeks, staining her shirt with dark drops. “James, I can’t. I just- I can’t.” She looked up at me. “I’m…I’m so sorry, James,” she whispered.

            And with that, she stood up, furiously wiping at her eyes, walked over to me, dropped a kiss on top of my head, and walked out of the library. I was left staring at her swinging blonde hair as it disappeared from view.

            I stared into the empty space for a few moments, feeling numb.

            _Charlotte_.

            And suddenly, the full force of what had just happened hit me. My throat started to close up, and the tears in my eyes were threatening to fall in a matter of seconds. My mind felt clogged and horrible, swirling with nasty thoughts about Char that I knew I didn’t mean and a black hole of pure sadness that felt like it was pulling me in with no escape.

            _Not here. Not in front of all these people._

            As quickly as I could in my misty state of mind, I gathered up all my belongings, and high-tailed it out the other entrance of the library, not wanting to risk a run-in with Char. Besides, I had no intention of going to Gryffindor Tower, or for that matter, Ravenclaw, which was where Char was probably headed.

            No. I needed Molly.

            I stood in front of the barrels that were the entrance way to the Hufflepuff common room. Quickly, I whipped out my wand, and tapped out the passcode onto the correct barrel. At least, I thought it was the correct barrel, until I was suddenly doused with a bucketful of vinegar.

            Great. Just what I needed after being dumped.

            I did the tapping again, this time on the actually correct barrel, and the wall before me dissolved so I was looking into the warm, yellow common room. I strode through the throng of excited, yellow clad students, nearly knocking over a puny little first year that glared at me. I made it to the girl’s dormitories, and immediately opened the door to the seventh years’ dorm.

            Molly was the only one inside, sitting on her bed, carefully folding her clothes. I knocked on the already open door, and she turned to look at me.

            “James! What a surprise! What can I do- why are you sopping wet?”

            “Lemongrass.”

            Molly’s face immediately sobered, and she opened her arms out. And like a two-year-old, dropping everything on the floor, I crawled into her arms and burst into tears.

            I was back in the library.

            After having a proper sob session with Molly (whose roommates were kind enough to clear out for an hour while I cried about Charlotte), and a hot mug of lemongrass tea, she sent me off with an armful of chocolate and a box of tissues.

            I didn’t think that a breakup could affect me this badly. After all, only _girls_ cry when they’re dumped. Right?

            However, it was Charlotte. Lovely, smart, kind Charlotte.

            Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

            I took out my sketchbook, and began a new drawing, not sure where it would lead me. I jut wanted my mind off Charlotte.

            I’d really thought we’d be together forever. We’d gone two years with almost no spats- it was a perfect, healthy relationship. We weren’t clingy, or hostile. We never cheated, and we never got too jealous. Charlotte could talk to other boys and I could talk to other girls. It was fine. I took her on romantic picnics out on the Quidditch pitch. She made me soup when I was sick. I took her on wild broomstick rides, and she talked to me endlessly about books that she read. We could sit in silence for hours and still feel content and happy.

            I hated not feeling her presence by my side. I hated not being able to swing my arm around her shoulders, not having her minty smell constantly wafting into my nose. Merlin, I missed her. It’d only been a couple hours and I was already having withdrawal symptoms.

            I directed my attention back to my sketchbook, only to see Charlotte’s face staring back at me.

            Dammit. So much for getting Charlotte off my mind.

            I allowed my head to thunk down onto the table, pressing my eyes closed and trying as hard as I could to push thoughts of her to the back of my mind. It didn’t really work. The hard oak table wasn’t the most comfy of surfaces either.

            “You okay?”

            I lifted my head up to examine the source of the unfamiliar voice. In front of me stood a short girl with black hair, wearing a large sweatshirt and jeans. I was fairly sure that I had never before seen her in my entire life.

            “None of your business,” I muttered, putting my head back down. Nosy little Hufflepuffs.

            She huffed. “No need to get testy,” she said. “You looked sad, is all.”

            “Thanks a lot.”

            The girl didn’t say anything. I assumed she had left, but the next moment I heard some rustling and zipping, and suddenly a delicious smell was tucked underneath my nose.

            I opened my eyes to see a large brownie with sprinkles, sitting perfectly on a green square napkin.

            I examined it for a moment, then looked at the girl suspiciously as she tucked a plastic box into her bag. “What’s this?”

            She looked at me like I was an idiot. “It’s a brownie.”

            “No shit,” I replied. “Why are you giving this to me?”

            The girl shrugged. “You look like you could use it.”

            I eyed the brownie, then asked, “Does this have pot in it or something?”

            The girl’s eyes widened. “Dumbledore’s beard, no! It’s just a regular brownie!”

            “…really?”

            “Of course! Now really, I must be going,” the girl said. “Enjoy your brownie.”

            And with that, she walked off, bag swinging obnoxiously by her side.

            I stared at the brownie. It didn’t _look_ suspicious. Then I smelled it. Just chocolatey goodness, as far as I could tell.

            _It couldn’t hurt to take just one bite, could it?_

            Cautiously, I lifted the brownie off the napkin, and took a small bite.

            Damn. Now _that_ was a brownie. I looked up to see whether the girl was still there, but she had disappeared.

            Well. That was an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have two other fics on this account, both unfinished! This makes me look really bad! But really, truly, honestly, I want this one to work. If you like this fic, please, please, please yell at me in the comments to continue writing this. I have chapter two done, but I'm gonna need y'all to push me. Okay? Thanks.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this lil thing! I wanted to write James Sirius Potter in a slightly different light than I usually see him, so, yeah. I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I promise the next one is way better. And funnier. I want this fic to make you laugh. That's my goal. I like to think that I'm a pretty funny person, so I hope that'll come through.  
> I would give you my tumblr url here, but I'm on hiatus currently as I try to get my life in order, so there's really no point. Maybe some other day.  
> Have a nice day, my darlings!


End file.
